Swaying In The Breeze
by Nari-sama
Summary: AU Zero is a cop, he thinks he's been framed for murder and everyone he knows deserts him. In prison he meets Kaname Kuran who's been in since he was a teenager on fraudulent charges. Together they escape to prove their innocence and get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my last new fic for a long long time I think.** **This is the last I planned to release before Christmas, while I do have so many others to update, I just wanted to get this out****...so enjoy****.**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Vampire Knight no matter how much I wished I did lol.

**Swaying In The Breeze**  
Chapter 1 Cage

"So you ready?" the brunette asked casually lying back on his bed smoking his cigarette.

"Yeah..." the silver haired man answered from the bunk below "It's tomorrow morning" he sighed, yep tomorrow they were going to bust this joint "So you better get your beauty sleep K".

"Heh well I'd say you need some ugly sleep because you Mister Detective are way to pretty to be in a man's prison" he joked and rolled over.

They had been planning this for the last four months since Zero had first met his cell mate Kaname Kuran.

_'So how'd someone like you end up in pen Mister Detective they normally stick your kind in protective custody' he'd asked when he'd walked into their cell after he'd first been arraigned and bastard judge had given him remand._

_'Really but I'm not a cop' Zero had replied throwing his stuff on the bottom bunk._

_'Oh you're a cop I have my sources, don't worry I won't tell anyone' he said 'I'm Kaname Kuran, I was supposed to have murdered my parents and fraud or something like that really I can never keep up with all the charges they pile on to stop me ever getting out of this rat pit'._

_'Why do I have a feeling there's a but in that statement, what do you want?' he questioned suspiciously._

_'So sharp...I was framed...I know you were framed, I just want to help and in return I want some help from you and then we'll both be free of this place okay'._

He'd had no choice but to follow his lead with the unspoken threat hanging over his head though Kaname hadn't betrayed him so far Zero guessed he couldn't afford to until they escaped.

Zero let his head fall back onto the thin pillow and tried to sleep.

**&**

At 0900hrs Hanabusa Aidou came on duty. He was sure today would be a good day well as good as anyday working with harden criminals could be. He was new and had arrived late for morning shifts before, the warden had really chewed him out for it, so Aidou was thankful when he actually arrived early for once and gotten his paper work in on time.

His cousin Akatsuki had helped him get the job in the first place and even worked in the same cell block as him so it wasn't like he was being screwing up deliberately...really he wasn't.

As he walked down the corridor he nodded to another guard as he walked past with a cuffed prisoner to handle with.

"Walk are you looking at fucking screw" the prisoner yelled at him angrily and fought against the other guards hold.

"What's up with him?" Aidou asked curiously.

"Just going to see his lawyer" the brunette guard answered moving past him.

Aidou just shook his head...damn these people were crazy, they should be in an institution instead of prison stupid loons. He kept walking not paying attention that the prisoner was still screaming abuse at him.

**&**

Kaname sighed as the guard walked away. "Did you really have to be so abusive?" he asked handing Zero a ruck sack of clothes and a brief case.

"I was just trying to be believable" he said as they stepped into a supply closet near the visitors area. Quickly he started to strip off his grey and blue prison clothes "Ah do you mind?" he asked Kaname.

"What?" he said confusedly.

"Turn around idiot, get used to giving others privacy moron" Zero told him.

"Okay just get dressed" Kaname ceded and turned around "Woman..." he muttered softly.

**&**

"Mister Kiryuu that was quick you only just came in" the guard at the visitors station said curiously as the silver haired lawyer signed out.

"Well I offer my clients deal but if they want a trial...hey what can you do?" he told her handing back the sign-in sheet and she handed over his cell phone.

"Thanks, see you again some time which will probably be soon" he said waving goodbye.

She blushed a bit, Ichiru Kiryuu often came to the prison to visit his clients but he'd never been so nice before.

Another guard walked past her desk and nodded politely to her "These defense lawyers honestly no brains at all" he commented holding up a brief case in his hand and rush out after him.

**&**

Kaname smirked as he went out the door.

Zero gave him a look as if to say 'don't celebrate too soon moron' and said "Thanks I must have dropped that on the way out" he took the brief case from him and winked.

No one else was in the car park so they dropped the act "So where's this care you got?" Kaname asked looking around.

"Don't worry" he said smirking "I'm a Kiryuu, I never go back on my word unless pulled before open court" Zero walked up to a recent model white Jaguar and pulled out a hair click from his pocket.

"You're going to steal a car, that's your big plan?" Kaname asked dismayed.

"No this is just to keep my hair out of my eyes" he replied opening the car door "If my brother's stupid enough to leave his car unlocked he deserves to have it stolen...ooooooh he left the keys as well sometimes Ichiru I wonder how you passed the bar exam".

"It's a jail, really who would be stupid enough to steal a car from outside a prison" He commented shaking his head and went to run his hand through his hair before he remembered it was gelled back.

"It's genius that's what is is, like you said who would ever think of doing it" Zero said and grinned as Kaname got into the passenger side. He started up the car and drove it safely out of the car park even going so far as to wave goodbye to some of the people driving in.

Heh suckers.

**TBC**


	2. Deep Cover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Swaying In The Breeze**  
Chapter 2 Deep Cover

The top brass were furious.

Former head detective of the Organized Crime Division Manhattan PD and convicted multiple murderer Zero Kiryuu had somehow escaped from Sing Sing. Not only that but his cellmate Kaname Kuran had also escaped at the same time and everyone thought it was anything but a coincidence.

For some reason, probably because they had been the one's who had caught him the first time, the commissioner had personally ordered them in organized crime to be charge of capturing him so Chief Yagari at been riding them for the last ten hours but by the time it had been discovered Kiryuu and Kuran had escaped the two of them already had an eight hour jump on them.

Detective Kaito Takamiya stared at the security camera footage of the last time they were seen in the prison. It showed Kuran sitting next to Kiryuu in the mess hall eating breakfast, there was no difference in these pictures as all the other footage they had of the two convicts.

Suddenly the phone on his desk rang "Takamiya, what is it?" he demanded, if it kept going like this the case would go cold his damn ex-partner knew all the tricks of the trade and he knew what moves they would make before they even made them.

'_This is reception we've got someone hear who wants to talk to you, says his name is Ichiru Kiryuu_' the woman said.

"Okay let him up" Kaito said and slammed the phone down, maybe the guy's brother will have some idea where he would go.

Five minutes later Ichiru came into the squad room in his sharp black suit and red tie.

"You're Detective Takamiya right?" he asked sitting down next to his desk "Those idiots wouldn't believe me but I think I know my brother better than anyone".

"Why'd you need to see me Mister Kiryuu?" Kaito tried to remain civil.

"I went to Sing Sing this morning like I normally do to see a client of mine, at 11 am when I came out I found my car was gone from the car park" Ichiru informed him "My brother was the only one who knew I wouldn't lock my car and when I signed out the guard told me I'd already signed out two hours ago".

"Kiryuu impersonated you, is that what your trying to tell me?" he said thinking that it made sense Zero had been in jail for four months so if he let his hair grow out he would look exactly like Ichiru. Zero was a trained undercover agent so he could easily mirror his twin brother's cold impersonal demeanor and knew enough about the law to pretend he was a lawyer if someone Ichiru knew spotted him.

"Yes that's what I am saying, what are you a moron?" Ichiru replied sarcastically and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and write something down on it "Now this is my license plate number IKH 488, my car is a white coloured Jaguar...that's all I came here to tell you...I would suggest you catch Zero soon he's not going to stay underground for long he's out for revenge".

**&&&**

Kaname laid on the cheap motel bed waiting for Zero to come out of the shower. His partner is crime had laughed when he'd turned on the TV and seen on the news how his old colleagues who'd helped put him in prison were now in charged of putting him back in.

He ran a hand through his now much shorter hair, Kaname had had his messy shoulder length hair cut shorter and if his hair was a lighter shade of brown he could have sworn he was a splitting image of his father Haruka.

When Zero stepped out of the shower with a small towel wrapped around his narrow waist Kaname couldn't help but stare at the ex-detective.

"I hope you choke on your own drool" Zero said in a deadpan voice as he walked past him to his own bed.

"Eh" he muttered as he snapped out of his stupor and furiously wiped around his mouth "What I hit puberty in the pen what'd you expect? I haven't even seen a girl since I was fourteen and then someone like you comes my way" Kaname argued and resumed watching Zero as he got dressed.

"Well you can look but if I ever catch you touching you'll find a glock up your ass" he warned his new partner in crime "Anyway I am going to go somewhere...meet me at this address in two hours" Zero handed Kaname a sheet of paper he's torn out of the phone book.

"I could give you up for all you know, are you sure you want us to be separated?" he asked as he smirked dangerously.

"Not really, for one if you did you'd go back as well moron" he pulled on his suit jacket and combed his silver hair out of his eyes and suddenly he found himself on his back on the rough stained carpet with Kaname straddling his hips.

"I'm stronger than you...older and smarter as well now that we're alone I could do anything to you...kill you rape you are you sure you want to be around me again after you go off" Kaname whispered low and threateningly.

Zero just looked up boredly with his wrists held above his head "What's brought this on? You're not a killer Kuran I've known enough of them in my time to tell straight off...I think you're just worried about being alone and think I'm going to go off and just leave you here" he said calmly "Now let go of me I have business to take care of, go do what the hell you want just don't get caught or spotted by the cops, I know you've been in jail for half your life but that doesn't make you a monster unless you let it".

**TBC**


	3. Magnetism

**Conspiracy lol everything's all spooky.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Swaying In The Breeze**  
Chapter 3 Magnetism

Sayori Wakaba sat stretched out on her lounge chair waiting for her guy to log in for the day, she was so bored waiting and had music blaring through the stereo as she flipped through the lasted issue of Cosmo laughing at the things people now called trendy.

She didn't hear her triple dead-bolted front door open and a man walked up behind her knocking her out.

When she came to she saw a familiar face in front of her "Zero..." Sayori muttered as she tried to shake the fuzziness from her head and saw that she was tied to a chair.

"Didn't I teach you to keep your guard up at all times" he whispered to her "though now isn't really time for a stroll down memory lane, I need some intel and I need it now".

"Back up will be here in minutes, you picking the lock would set off the alarm" she threatened her old colleague struggling against the rope.

"Yeah about that, I cut the power to the alarm before I came up here" Zero stated "So it's just you and me and neither of us are going anywhere for the next thirty minutes until you give me what I want".

"I'm not going to tell you fucking squat" Sayori spat, she could feel blood roll down the back of her neck and soak into her collar.

"Okay so it'll be the hard way, who set me up?" he started his interrogation then and there.

"No one you're a murderer!" she yelled at him and tried to kick him as he stepped closer to her.

"Wrong answer now I'll let that go on account of the head injury, now I know I didn't kill those people and you do too...I mean you were my handler, for two of the killings I was on the phone with you" Zero yelled back angrily "Someone must be on the up and up, so come on I know Ichiru was a part of it how else would they have photo's of me in the area the hits took place when I was half way across town at the time".

"I can't tell you..." she cried "It's bigger than you think".

"Just tell me something...anything Yori I need to know what's going on" he asked her softly as he knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes "You've known me since the academy Yori I was the cleanest guy out there I would never take bribes from mobsters and I would never kill someone unless it was absolutely necessary and then only in self defense or if I was protecting someone".

"They threatened to take...to take my son away from me" she cried "unless I said I didn't hear from you when you had logged in...you're out now just disappear don't go after them Zero just leave town and go underground, if you go after them going back to prison will be the least of your problems...they will kill you and erase everything so that it looks like you never even existed...that's what will happen if you try to take them on" her head slumped forward sadly.

"I don't care my life's over anyway they took my job, my home, my reputation, my freedom...everything that mattered to me so I don't really have anything to left to loose" Zero ranted "Just tell me Yori just give me this one favour and I will never contact you again" he pleaded with her.

"Look into your old department, that's all I'm saying" She whispered into his ear.

"There's going to be paramedics coming here in a minute so I'll be going now I sorry Sayori really I'm going to make things right" he told her giving her a small pocket knife "Goodbye Yori" he said walking out of the apartment and shut the door behind him softly.

It was two minutes later that she heard the ambulance arrive with blaring sirens and she knew Zero would be long gone.

**&&&**

Kaname stared across the road at the stone front terrace house across the street as he leaned against on of the large plane trees that lined the avenue. He puffed on his cigarette and let out a deep breath. He had replaced his guards uniform for something that looked more casual business that he'd skimmed from a local charity store.

For some reason Kaname had decided to wait out the time until he had to meet up with Zero again.

He watched as a silver haired woman in her early thirties stepped out of the house to get her mail, that's when he moved "Miss Wakahisa may I have a word? Ryou Takahata from the New York Times" he told her "May I come in?" he asked seeing the recognition in her blue eyes.

"Of course I would be happy to help" she replied letting him inside and quickly closed the door before she said "What are you doing here Kaname?"

"I don't have long but I had to see her" Kaname explained "It's been so long it can't even remember what she looked likes".

"Yuuki's not here at the moment, she's away at college...she's not the little girl she was when you went away Kaname she's 19 years old she had her own life to worry about".

"I gave her to you to protect her Seiren" he exclaimed.

"I can't chain her up in her room she's an adult if I didn't let her go she would have found everything out trying to do it herself" Seiren argued "Anyway it's good to see you after all these years I thought the parole board would never let you out"

"I have to go, just listen I didn't get released Seiren a few months ago I hooked up with this guy in prison and today we escaped I just wanted you to know...look if I don't make it out of this I want you to tell Yuuki everything and tell her I love her" he said turning away but stopped when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait a second okay" Seiren asked and ran up the stairs, a couple of minutes later she came down with somethings in her arms "Take these please" she handed him a couple of photos and a thick envelope.

He examined them they were two pictures of Yuuki one when she was young and another of her now in her late teens and looking in the envelope he was surprised to find a large stack of money "Thank you" he murmured and hugged her.

"Don't thank me you helped me a lot back then, now don't you have somewhere to be?" she questioned.

"Yeah if I do live through this I'll come see you okay" Kaname said waving goodbye.

**&&&**

Zero checked his watch again that damn Kuran was late.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he looked through the peephole.

"Your late" he complained as he opened the door and Kaname worked in.

"What did you miss me Honey? I promise I won't go down to bar with the guys after work again" Kaname joked and kissed Zero on the cheek.

"Yeah and I promise to cut of your balls while you sleep if you ever call me honey again" Zero threatened trying to get out of Kaname's arms.

"Okay Sweetie so why are we straight across the street from a police station" he asked and eyed the electronic gear on the table near the window.

"As they say keep your enemies close" he explained "Now let me go before I bite you".

"I always knew you were kinky Z" Kaname whispered into his ear and tighten his arms around Zero's waist "I wonder what you looked like in uniform?...by the way where'd all this equipment come from?" Zero just smirked.

**TBC**


End file.
